


Maybe, or is it too late?

by Ekuhisu



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Injury Recovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, i think, light on porn light on plot, more comedy than porn though, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekuhisu/pseuds/Ekuhisu
Summary: Yeah, alright, ok.—Yami’s as capricious as a tornado, as destructive as one too. Finral could never discern whether he wanted to fuck or fight until they were alone in a room together.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Maybe, or is it too late?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

When Finral wakes up, he lay amongst freshly washed sheets, unmarred by the blood and grime which had once coated his skin. He vaguely remembers Asta, launching into his room at terminal velocity, screaming all the while, coaxing him out of bed for a much needed bath.

Judging from the sun, it had only been a few hours since he was last awake.

Finral groans as he sits up, his muscles shrieking in their soreness, but moving as they should, thankfully. He sighs in relief when he no longer feels bones jutting out of his skin, those healers work well. After sleeping for three days straight, as Asta told him, one more day of rest should get him back to 100%.

His muscles protest to any movement, his arms and shoulders are stiff and unforgiving. “Damn.”

“Good, you’re awake—

“—Ah!… Capitan?”

Yami steps out of the shadows like the cockroach he is, scaring the living daylights out of Finral. 

He grins, between his teeth is a cigarette. His eyes remain as intense as ever, however they’re bereft of the happiness or joy which should accompany a smile. His eyes lack the logical reaction one would think to receive when seeing their squadmate awake and well after a three day coma!

But what should he expect? This is the Black Bulls after all. This is Yami, after all!

Finral shivers when he sees anticipation in his eyes, a look he’s glimpsed before Yami commits acts which, to anyone other than a Magic Knights Captain, would be suicide.

_Oh dear._

Finral grabs his nightstand and forces himself to his feet. He attempts to open a portal when Yami appears next to him. Before Finral can even blink, Yami throws him back against his bed.

He bounces up and down before regaining his sense, scrambling up. “Wait, wait.” Finral holds his hands in front of him, as if that would protect him from Yami’s intensity. 

Finral laughs nervously, having been caught during his escape. “I didn’t mean to sleep that long, I swear!” Yami gives him an unimpressed look. Finral rambles on, “But I’m awake now! So I can take you wherever you want?” 

“Tch.” Yami looks away.

_Tch!?  
_

Finral falls back on his elbows, glaring, too tired to hold himself up. He doesn’t catch the way Yami‘s mouth twitches at his position. 

Yami holds his cigarette between his index and middle fingers as he exhales a breath of smoke. “You don’t have any work today.” Yami faces him casually while Finral struggles to maintain eye contact. “Just rest.”

_Why were you in my room, then!_

Having said that, he begins to walk away. Finral sits up, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He pushes off the mattress in an attempt to follow Yami. 

If experience has taught him anything, Yami’s orders are a curse not a blessing.

“Bur sir—

Yami stills. “That’s an order, Finral.”

Finral stumbles. _Ah… I shouldn’t have stood up._ A spell of dizziness hits and his legs collapse beneath him. He can’t do much about it, his arms will be too slow to catch him. 

_Fuck._

However Finral’s knees only graze the ground. His face prevented a horrific fate by Yami’s arms, hooked underneath his shoulders, an action a bit too intimate for Finral’s liking. A bit too close to how they’d been during the times they’d fucked before. 

He shakes his head and pushes against Yami’s shoulders, suffocated now by this feeling, merely wishing to run away.

Finral thinks he feels Yami’s arms tighten against him, but he doesn’t have the time to dwell on it because in a flash his back is once more met with his untidy covers, except this time there’s a rough hand pushing against his shoulder, an unfamiliar weight settled against his hips.

It’s then he realizes he misinterpreted Yami’s mood, finally being able to view his countenance clearly. His expression darkened with emotions not backed by the anticipation of combat nor the prospect of destruction, but something equally as fundamental.

Finral makes an aborted noise, he grabs Yami’s hand, bracing himself, trying to throw him off. His grip tightens against his shoulder. 

Finral chokes on his words, “Yami—

Yami sighs deeply, as if trying to steady himself. He leans over Finral caging him against the bed, nuzzling against his shoulder. Finral gasps and scrabbles for purchase against his shoulders when he rolls his hips against his ass. Finral swallows. _Oh fuck, he’s hard._

Yami’s teeth graze the skin of his neck, causing Finral to shiver violently, provoking a startled shout when he chomps down where his neck meets his shoulder.

Finral yelps when he feels Yami’s hand draw up his shirt, before impatiently ripping it. “Yami—wait!”

He pauses, pulling back a bit. In the meantime, he extinguishes his cigarette on Finral’s nightstand table. “What?” He resembles that of a petulant child.

“Uh… ” Finral stumbles over his words, stalling for time before Yami gets impatient, well, more impatient. His glare eats into him and the location of Finral’s hand, his peck, hardly helps. “You’re just—why are you being so desperate today?”

He realises his mistake a second later.

If looks could kill. “Desperate?”

Yami scowls at Finral’s hapless expression. He places a large hand to Finral’s chest pushing him further into the bed as he continues with removing his shirt.

“Uh, Yami—

“Shut up.”

_Well, I can’t argue with that._

Yami moves on to removing his pants and underwear with just as little foreplay. Finral’s face flushes with embarrassment despite himself as he attempts to quell his feelings of nervousness. 

Nervousness about Yami’s libido which he no doubt stored away the past month, too busy to do anything about it due to the constant skirmishes with the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Finral thought he’d screwed that chick from Nean at least! But now, being the recipient of his frantic attempt at fingering, he’s not so sure.

Finral can feel Yami’s digits stretching his hole, though the movements jerky and violent, still increasingly arousing. 

After less than a minute of this, however, Yami decides it’s enough. Finral feels his fingers retreat and hopes he’d gone to find lubrication when he hears Yami unbuckle his pants.

_Eh?_

Finral scoots back, away from him, hitting the wall. He holds a hand in front of him, as if it were a proper buffer between the beast that is Yami Sukehiro.

“Hah?” Yami noises as if there were no problem, save for the fact that Finral prevented him from sticking his dick in something.

Finral shakes his head, “You can’t just go in dry. Are you insane?”

Yami stares at him. 

Finral rubs a hand over his face, “Forget I asked.” He leans over opening his nightstand table and retrieving a bottle of lube one which he placed there for situations like this. Yami’s as capricious as a tornado, as destructive as one too. Finral could never discern whether he wanted to fuck or fight until they were alone in a room together.

Yami reaches for it, like a child. Finral holds it away, like an adult, “I’ll do it.”

Finral lubes up his digits and places them to his ass, sliding in his middle finger. It’s then he thinks that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, what with Yami glaring like he wanted to choke him out, and not in the sexy way.

Finral tries not to sweat under Yami’s dark expression. He tries to hold back any noises as he hurriedly inserts another finger, not wanting to anger Yami further. Yet there’s a small part of him that enjoys making him wait. He supposes it’s no surprise he enjoys being in control of a given situation, a downside of having sex with Yami. 

Finral slides in another finger and this time he can't contain his vulgar words. It really had been over a month since they had sex, so he’s not surprised. He can barely fit three fingers in, he frets about the size of Yami’s cock compared to the opening his body provides. He lets out one last small moan as his long fingers drag against the sides of his walls, before Yami pushes him back down. He pins Finral’s wrist to the mattress, his sticky fingers poised in the air beside his head.

_Ah, here we go again._

Yami grabs the bottle of lube and coats his own cock hastily.

_How courteous—_

Finral can barely stifle a scream as he sheaths himself completely. An act, while painful, stiffens his cock to the point of even more pain. He arches his back against the intrusion, whining as Yami’s grip on his wrist tightens. 

All at once he’s dragging out again, grabbing Finral’s other hand and pinning it as well.

Finral swallows thickly, “Hn… wait—Yami can’t we—

Yami thrusts in again this time with even less overture. 

“Fuck,” Finral yelps, before dissolving into a slew of unintelligible noises, muted by Yami’s decision to cover his mouth with his own. He releases one of his hands to grab the back of his head, angling it to his liking. Finral’s hair had grown longer recently, a fact which he takes full advantage of. 

Finral shuts his eyes, only able to focus on the tongue intruding on the privacy of his mouth! He tried kissing back with as much strength as he could muster, but it was difficult with Yami’s cock stealing the air from his lungs faster than his mouth.

Finral tastes ash on his tongue, a smell he’s unable to unassociate with the Captain of the Black bulls. Which means every time someone lights a cigarette he’s reminded of getting absolutely railed by Yami.

Yami finally releases Finral’s mouth, with an aggressive bite to his bottom lip, allowing him a few gasps of air. However, it’s in this moment that he decides to hit his goddamn prostate head on. Finral’s much needed breath of oxygen was halted by an obscene whine. He writhes against Yami’s grip as drool trails down his chin, a result of his mouth hanging open despite his desperate attempts to close it. 

Yami grins while Finral clenches around him as his cock continues to pound his ass. Then Finral comes with a hoarse shout abruptly and violently as semen coats his chest and chin. He thrusts shallowly, hardly stopping in his pace, likely enjoying the jerky spasms wracking Finral’s body. Yami huffs. “Spectacular.”

Finral can’t find it within himself to protest and push Yami off, collapsing against the sheets. His nerves frayed to no end and his recently mended bones ache with a new vigor. However, he’s filled with this feeling of height time and time again, a high he’d do anything for.

He barely has enough energy to express his hysteria at the wave of euphoria which hits him, only managing a few harsh breaths hardly qualifying as laughs. Finral relaxes into the mattress, thinking it’s over until he feels a warm, callused hand tap his cheek. “Hey, I thought I’d tell you, since you get pissy about shit like this…”

Finral squints up at Yami as he leans closer, snapping his hips forward coaxing a wanton mewl from his throat. “...but I’m not done yet.” Finral frowns, or something akin to a frown, he loses control of his facial muscles when Yami begins fucking the consciousness out of his subordinate.

_Just rest, my ass! Fuck you, Yami!_

Yet the spacial mage doesn’t appear to complain.

… 

“So… can we go see Finral now?” Noelle crouches down in front of Asta who, currently, is curled up on the ground red faced and unresponsive. 

_“Give me back my pudding Luck!”_   
_“No chance.” Luck giggles. “You wanna fight to the death for it?”_

Noelle deadpans. _Do they not care at all?_

“Vanessa,” Noelle turns to the witch, draped lazily across an armchair, a bottle of wine in hand, “shouldn’t we do something about Finral?”

Vanessa takes a swig from the wine. She gazes at Noelle, grinning, “Just let them have their fun.”

Noelle blinks. _Them?_ She chuckles nervously, “I’m not sure I understand.”

Vanessa leans back her head, barking out a laugh. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, and please leave criticisms and comments.


End file.
